dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Plant (Universe 1)
Planet Plant is a planet originally just inhabited by Saiyans that migrated from Universe 6, but was later taken over by the Dark Namekians in Age 950. Overview Origins Leka was born on Planet Sadal in Universe 6, but later migrated to Universe 1 with his father to become the Prince of Saiyans there. Once there; Leka's father asked the Supreme Kai to give him, and his son Tails so that they can consider separate species to the Universe 6 Saiyans. Planet Plant was created by the Supreme Kai of Universe 1; Anat, and small group of Saiyans were created to start the civilization. In Age 950; the planet is invaded by Naraku who whom was born on Earth in Universe 7 in Age 972. The Dark Namekian was well known for his superior power to the Saiyans. It's currently unknown how he is so strong. Characteristics It's a very technological superior planet to Planet Sadal, Planet Vegeta, and Earth. It resides in a binary star system that has a green sun, and a white sun; this unusual sun colours seem to effect the planet's ecological system as the northern-most regions can reach temperatures between 100°F and 121.99°F, while the rest of planet only reaches 100°F. The planet's northern, and southern hemisphere seasons are an inverted version of real life Earth, and its gravity is 21 times Earth's natural gravity. It has 395 days as opposed to 365 days, and never has a leap year. It has 8 oceans, and 8 continents, and a pink sky. The most popular city is the planet capital city, and that is Rolla (ローラ; Rōra a pun to the Vegetable dish: Rollatini). All continents are a pun of vegetable dishes, and based on the real life continents of Earth. Continents *Cole (コール; Kōru) pun of Vegetable dish; Coleslaw. Based on Africa (Capital continent) *Slaw (スロー; Surō) pun of Vegetable dish; Coleslaw. Based on Oceania *Torata (トラタ; Torata) Pun of Ratatouille. Based on North America *Souraut (ザウアーラウト; Zauārauto) pun of Sauerkraut. Based on South America. *Jacku (ジャク; Jakku) pun of Rojak. Based on Asia. *Sasal (ササル; Sasaru) Pun of Salsa. Based of Europe. *Tānib (ターニッブ; Tānibbu) Pun of Turnip. Based on Eastern Europe and Australia *Gwaka (グワーカ; Guwāka) Pun of Guacamole. Based on Antartica. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Planet Plant are called by other races as Plantlings, but by each other their respective race names Saiyans, Namekians, and Demons. The planet is also inhabited by Androids, Cyborgs, and Bio-Android which are all just referred to as Androids. The Continent of Cole is inhabited by all races whereas Slaw is only home to Demons and Saiyans, Torata is home to Namekians and Saiyans, Souraut is home to Demons and Namekians, Jacku and Sasal home only to Saiyans, Tānib is home only to Saiyans, and Gwaka is home only Namekians. Gwaka is the coldest continent, and has less animals population due to the climate. There are many different animal species, and 300 extinct animal species. Category:Planets Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 1 Category:Fanon Planets Category:Locations